


Respite

by Cyanokit (Skylark), Skylark



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Fluff, Happy Dirkjake, M/M, Rivalry, Sharing a Bed, Sleepthology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Cyanokit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You roll your eyes.  As if he can sense it, Jake flops an irritated arm at you.  Snorlax grunts softly as his hand thumps against its flank, the sound silenced by its softness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phidari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/gifts).



> [Prompt:](http://ventifacts.tumblr.com/post/64940858735) "Dirk and Jake as pokemon trainers, bonus points if jake has a snorlax and likes to cuddle it."I get asked to write dirkjake pokemon AU more than you might expect.

"Dirk?" you hear him ask as you rest a hand on the wall, kicking off your shoes.

"It’s me," you call back, rolling your shoulders to work the ache out of them. You feel your way through the apartment in the dark—your eyes are aching after all those hours under the gym’s harsh fluorescent lights, despite your shades. "We were trying to get the dynamo back online. Finally got it, but it took longer than expected."

”Volkner runs you ragged. Certainly you could have finished it tomorrow morning? It’s nearly…what time is it, anyhow?” Jake’s voice is half a yawn and grows louder as you push the door open. You quirk an eyebrow at finding your bed folded out of the way, and Jake’s snorlax sprawled across the floor in its place. Jake is barely visible atop it, his arms thrown wide around its massive middle, the pokemon’s arm gently curled around his shoulders. It’s not the first time you’ve been grateful that you live on the ground floor.

You roll your eyes. As if he can sense it, Jake flops an irritated arm at you. Snorlax grunts softly as his hand thumps against its flank, the sound silenced by its softness. “Stop your grousing; Jeremiah provides you with the best forty winks you’ve ever had and you know it. Much better than that creaky old foldaway of yours.”

You set your poke balls on the table and shuck your shirt off with a sigh, wincing as the movement sends a shot of pain straight down your spine. “It’s two thirty, by the way,” you say. Jake hums, and you can tell from the timbre of his voice that he’s sliding back into sleep. “Sorry,” you say anyway.

With a low groan of effort Jake shimmies out from under Snorlax’s arm and slides far enough over to extend a hand to you. When you take it, his hand is rough and warm. “Come along, up you get,” he murmurs, and pulls, helping you clamber into place.

Snorlax’s breathing is a soft thrum all around you as you relax against its warm body. Jake settles in beside you and the pokemon’s arms come around you both, cocooning you. Moments pass as your body unwinds, tension dissolving.

"I missed you," you murmur, your tongue loosened by encroaching sleep and the gathering dark. Jake bumps a kiss against the corner of your mouth, and the sharp exhale of his soundless laugh gusts over your cheekbone.

"Wild bouffalant couldn’t keep me away," he says. "I’ve got good news, though. The professor’s given me the week off while he crunches the numbers on the data I collected."

"Hmm. Maybe I can take tomorrow off."

"I’m sure Volkner could spare you, especially considering that you burned the midnight oil for him today," he replies. "But no more plotting tonight, love. It’s past time for bed."

You nod slightly. Your eyelids are heavy, your thoughts slowing and coming apart. Jake’s snorlax is incredibly strong, tough enough to give your team a run for your money, but more than that it means safety to you—it means days punctuated by Jake’s bright laugh and the press of his body against yours. The thought of Jake using it as a bedroll on his jungle expeditions is one of the only things that keeps you from worrying yourself sick when he’s alone in the jungle doing research for Professor Rowan. Then again, he’s never really alone; neither of you are. Your eyes crack open to see the neat line of your poke balls on the table beside Jake’s own, and you smile.

"Sleep tight," Jake whispers into your hair, and you drift.


	2. Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prequel! (Or, another little pokeAU request.)

“I doubt it’s coincidence that I keep running into you like this, so let’s have a go of it—three-on-three, winner gets to challenge the gym first, what do you say?”

You take your time answering, though you both know how you’ll answer; over the past week, he’s been eyeing your pointy shades and your piplup just as much as you’ve been eyeing his goofy grin and his turtwig.

Finally, you nod and say, “Every trainer needs a rival,” and his wide grin sets his eyes alight.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of headcanon for this AU, actually. If you want to know about it, [ask me on my tumblr](http://cyanokit.tumblr.com/ask), and I'll write it just for you. :D


End file.
